


Early Morning

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, based on a kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: Raven and Lucius start their day. Omegaverse, mpreg.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how I've never played Blazing Sword (but read some of the supports), my only justifications for this fic are that I love omega verses, this is based on a kink meme prompt, and Lucius and Raven are really cute.  
> I've written for worst reasons, though, so LET'S GO!  
> Also, I think this is pretty IC? I'm not 100% sure, so please let me know!

Waking up with a wad of blond hair in his mouth used to not be Raven’s favorite way of greeting the day (although Lucius would say that Raven _had_ no favorite ways to greet the day, period). It still wasn’t _ideal,_ sure, but it was a lot more tolerable than it had been a few months ago. Then again, he probably became used to it because of how often it happened nowadays, though he found it difficult to care. Ever since Lucius became pregnant, his scent grew sweeter by the day—soon, it became impossible for Raven to sleep without burying his nose into the crook of Lucius’s neck, inhaling the scent of honeysuckle like it was a drug.

… Not like Raven would ever admit it, of course. He suspected Lucius knew anyway, damn him (and Raven meant that in the most affectionate, loving way possible).

Grimacing, Raven spat the hair out of his mouth. He heard a mumble and felt Lucius shift in his arms, apparently awake.

“Mmm… Raymond?” Lucius muttered sleepily. He tried to sit up, but he was foiled by Raven’s hold on him.

“Go back to sleep, Lucius,” Raven grumbled back, knowing his mate wouldn’t listen to him. Sure enough, Lucius squirmed away from him carefully.

“I cannot.” Lucius sat up slowly and scooted towards the edge of their mattress, unsteadily raising to his feet. “Not unless you want breakfast.”

Raven grunted, but he knew how stubborn Lucius was when it came to creating meals (and a lot of other things). He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, yawning loudly as he stood up as well.

“At least let me help,” Raven said. Lucius didn’t turn him down, and he allowed Raven to guide him towards their tiny kitchen, though not without some mild protests. Raven knew that Lucius secretly appreciated the help—carrying around their baby was an exhausting task, after all, and Lucius wasn’t exactly physically strong.

Raven couldn’t help but rest a hand on his omega’s swollen belly. Lucius’s stomach was probably the average size for someone seven months pregnant, but his slim frame made the bump look bigger than it actually was—Lucius had previously made a few comments on how he couldn’t even see his own feet, so it wasn’t just Raven’s imagination. Raven felt the baby kick his hand, which earned a small smile from the alpha and a breathless chuckle from Lucius.

“She inherited your spirit,” Lucius said, sounding a bit pained. Raven rubbed his belly soothingly, which earned him a grateful sigh.

“More like she inherited your stubbornness,” Raven replied. “I think she’s trying to kick her way out.”

“I hope not.” Lucius laughed quietly. They finally reached the kitchen counter, and Lucius sat in the chair in front of it, relieving the pressure from his aching feet. “We still need to get to the midwife on time, after all.”

Raven let out a noncommittal hum, content with watching his omega slice the apples from the bowl in front of him. As he watched Lucius work, his mind wandered back to the previous few months.

In all honesty, it was a miracle they were still together, much less living as domestically as they were now. The pregnancy had been an accident—the baby was conceived during one of Lucius’s heats, and the timing of the heat had taken the both of them off guard. Raven could still recall how white Lucius became when they received the news (from Priscilla, no less. _That_ was a fun conversation), and he himself had been shocked. They weren’t displeased with the baby itself—far from it, actually—but they’d been working as mercenaries at the time, and they had no idea how they’d be able to raise a child in that environment since they couldn’t just spend the baby’s childhood bouncing from inn to inn. By some stroke of luck, they finally managed to purchase a reasonably-priced house near a village they frequented at _,_ and they were both relieved at the turn of events. Although the house was small, it was located far enough from the village so that they wouldn’t be bothered by the townsfolk, but close enough to access supplies, which was enough for the time being.

Even after they purchased the house, the pregnancy wasn’t exactly smooth sailing. Lucius’s hormones played hell with his emotions, and it seemed like everything made him irritable and/or weepy. Raven tried his best to understand, but he wasn’t exactly the most patient man in the world; that meant they fought over the tiniest of things, like how Raven left his boots lying on the floor or something stupid like that. In addition, it took Raven a while to adjust to domestic life—Lucius had forbidden him from mercenary work until the baby was born, and it was a struggle for Raven to find decent work, which became a source of frustration to Raven. Still, despite all their arguments, they knew they wouldn’t leave each other; Lucius and Raven made that clear long ago, even before they became mates, and neither of them would back away from a vow like that.

Things had settled down during the later stages of Lucius’s pregnancy—Raven finally found a job at an armory in the village, and Lucius became better at controlling his irritation, partly due to the pregnant omegas that would visit them from time to time to make sure they were adjusting. After that, most of Raven’s concerns were about Lucius staying healthy during the pregnancy, making sure he had enough to eat and that he wasn’t suffering from any fainting spells.

“Raymond?”

Raven blinked when he heard his birth name being called. Lucius was looking at him with a half-amused, half-concerned expression on his face, the apples fully sliced.

“Yeah?” He said gruffly, wondering how long he’d been out of it.

Lucius laughed lightly. “There you are! I finished cutting these apples, so I’ve been trying to get your attention.”

“You have it now,” Raven replied, trying to hide how flustered he was--a fruitless task when he was with Lucius.

Raven helped Lucius up and they both sat down at the table. Lucius said a quick prayer before they started to eat, attacking their food like they hadn’t eaten in months.

As they ate, Raven observed Lucius’s every move. He couldn’t help it—pregnancy suited Lucius very well, despite the trials he’d gone through because of it. Lucius had always possessed a loving, nurturing soul, and if there was any omega who was the perfect candidate for motherhood, it’d be him. It was clear that he was looking forward to giving birth to their baby, from the way he’d rub his belly to the happy way he spoke about her (he insisted that he “just knew” they were having a girl, and since Raven didn’t have a preference either way, he went along with it). It even had an effect on his appearance, not just his scent—there seemed to be a light in Lucius’s beautiful blue eyes that weren’t there before, as well as a radiant glow that lit up his already lovely face like the sun.

All in all, Raven couldn’t get enough of his gorgeous, loyal, exasperating, kind, nagging mate in front of him. He suspected it wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

He finished eating and watched as Lucius approached his final few apple slices. The omega shifted in his seat so he could rest his back against the back of the chair, rubbing his stomach soothingly as he pushed a piece of hair behind his ear, the strands still disheveled from sleep. He had a peaceful expression on his face and with his large, swollen belly, his long blonde hair spilling over his shoulders, and the glow from his pregnancy, he looked every bit like the perfect omega, sated and safe.

Raven felt his heart skip a beat and he stood up slowly, walking towards his mate.

“Raymond? Are you—?” Raven briefly kissed Lucius’s lips before standing behind his chair, burying his face in his hair. His hands traveled to Lucius’s belly, running across the bump protectively as he started to kiss the top of his omega’s head, delighting in his squeak of surprise.

“Bed?” Raven muttered in between kisses.

He felt Lucius’s head bob up and down. “B-bed.”   

 


End file.
